Descubriendo
by OoColorful MuffinoO
Summary: Descubriendo que mi vida es un montaje creado para mi "Felicidad", Descubriendo que soy de lo que aparento ser, Descubriendo que mi vida y seguridad es de suma importancia, Descubriendo que soy una mentira... ZexionxNaminé RoxasxNaminé. El sumary apesta!
1. Capítulo 1

**HoLa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Roxas-LoverO3o ha regresado y ahora está más loca que nunca.

Bueno pues como se podran dar cuenta ya no estoy más en Colombia (lo cual tengo que admitir que me deprime un poco) y es bueno volver a estar en mi tierra.

Extrañaba muchas cosas: mi familia, mi COMIDA, mis cosas, mis amigos y especilmente a mi perrita hermosa.

Pero obviamente no estoy en mi casa, por el momento ando en casa de mis primos.

Antes de irnos a Colombia, nosotros viviamos en un lugar llamado Lázaro Cardenas en Michoacán.

Pero como acabamos de regresar del extranjero, la armada de México no permite que mi papa vuelva a vivir donde viviamos.

Así que ahora voy a vivir en Acapúlco,Guerrero.

Uy yo se que a uds. no les interesa mi historia.

Bueno pues lo de siempre la historia me pertenece y toooooooooodo lo demás no!. R&R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tengo dos sueños_

_sin dueño_

_Una disculpa_

_por culpa_

_Y un malestar_

_por estar_

_¿Tienes el remedio_

_del Tedio?_

-RICARDO ARJONA-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DÍA 1**

-Mi nombre es Jessika Naminé, pero no me gusta que me llamen Jessika. Tengo 14 años. Como se podrán dar cuenta no soy de Villa Crepúsculo...- una chica rubia se presentaba enfrente de un salón de clases.

Una vez ya había terminado de presentarse, miró a los cafés ojos de la profesora.

Caminó y se sentó quedando al lado izquierdo de un chico que tenía pinta de ser EMO. Su cabello estaba entre ser un azul con un toque metálico y un morado metálico, sus ojos del mismo indefinido color de su cabello.

El receso de clases llegó, ser nueva en el instituto era un poco molesto, sobre todo si vienes de otro lugar totalmente diferente.

Ella se encontraba fuera del salón de clases cuando recordó que había olvidado su libreta de dibujos en el salón, el cual estaba abierto. Dentro del salón se escuchaban quejas y sollozos. Naminé siempre fue reconocida por su bondad, inocencia y curiosidad incomparable.

Entró al salón y vió a el mismo chico que se sentaba a un lado de ella en clases, el estaba en el piso, se encontraba en posición de feto y tomaba con fuerza su estómago.

El no se había dado cuenta de la presecencia de Naminé.

Lentamente el se fue levantando y se sentó en su correspondiente asiento.

Naminé lo miró con lástima y se acercó a el.

-Em... esto... hola, ¿estas bien?- Naminé le tocó el hombro y el con velocidad se giró a verla.

Estaba totalmente golpeado, el labio roto, el único ojo visible estaba casi cerrado y el parpado totalmente rojo, de el golpe que tal vez hubiera recibido antes de su llegada a el salón, su sangre era lo que pintaba su rostro y pequeños gajos de su cabello.

-Qué, tu tambien vas a burlarte de mi o que?- la miró a duras penas, pero lo poco que se alacanzaba a ver era una mirada retadora pero quebrada pidiendo permiso para soltar su líquido.- "O dios mio mira a ese patético '''EMO KID'''-

-Y yo ¿por que iría a decir eso?- Naminé le sonrió y sacó un pañuelo, lo acercó a el labio del chico y comenzó a ,precabidamente, limpiar los restos de sangre que había por todo su rostro.

-Gracias... creo- el chico la observó ya con su ojo morado, pero podía abrirlo.

-De nada, pero, tengo derecho a saber mínimo tu nombre y el motivo de la paliza no crees- Naminé le sonrió y el solamente se sonrojó un poco.

-Mi nombre es Zexion, no te interesa saber el motivo de por el cual me golpearon- Zexion retiró la vista de sus ojos y los cambió por la ventana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. En su primer día había logrado hacer 4 amigos.

Zexion, y unas niñas de su salon, si no se equivocaba se llamaban Kairi, Olette y Selphie, o algo así.

Saludo a su madre y a su padre y se sentó a comer. Su familia y ella comenzaron a hablar y una vez terminaron de comer, Naminé subió las escaleras, mientras su madre lavaba los platos y su padre se encaminaba para ir a su estudio y continuar trabajando.

El día pasó con velocidad lo bueno del primer día es que no suelen dejarte tareas ni nada por el estilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DÍA 2**

Naminé llego y se sentó en su asiento esperando que alguna de las personas hablara con ella o llegaran las personas que conocía.

Naminé a los ojos de la gente era una niña la cual tenía demasiada belleza, pero a los ojos de ella, la belleza era algo que le carecía.

El uniforme del instituto la remarcaba en todos los sentidos, el azul combianaba con sus ojos y la hacía ver menos blanca, su cuerpo en desarrollo se veía bastante llamativo con la falda 5 dedos arriba de su rodilla.

Por fin una persona que ella conocía era esa chica pelirroja la cual se veía bastante agradable, Kairi era su nombre si su memoria no le fallaba. Venía de la mano con un chico bastante atractivo por cierto.

Hombres con sus facciones ya no eran muy frecuentes, de piel morena (clara) y ojos azules.

Naminé los miró llegar con la cara como cuando una persona pone cuando los protagonistas de una película romántica se besan.

La pelirroja y su acompañante se dieron un pequeño roze de labios y ella se despidió guiñandole el ojo.

-¡Hola!- Kairi la abrazó energéticamente

Las chicas comenzaron a entablar una platica acerca de... cosas de chicas.

-Y cuentame Naminé haces alguna actividad despues de estar aquí en el instituto- Kairi le sonrió, su plan era el de toda adolescente con locura hacer una plática profunda.

-Pues en mi tiempo libre dibujo, me encantan los cuadros realistas, pero por toda la descendencia de mujeres de mi familia, todas han estado en ballet- Miró hacia un lado avergonzada, mucha gete pensaba que las niñas que practicaban ballet eran la niñas chiquitas obsesionadas con las princesas "DISNEY"

-Ay el ballet me parece algo divino, me parece algo de la gente que pertenece a la aristocracia, es fabuloso, yo estoy en clases de "Hip Hop" a ver si algun día intercambiamos pasos de baile- Sonrió -Bueno cambiando de tema... Ya le hechaste el ojito a alguien en especial- Kairi la miró con mirada curiosa.

-Em... no por el momento, hablando de ota cosa, como es ese chico Zexion- Naminé la miró con seriedad.

-Zexion!?... tienes que estar bromeando te juro que es el chico más apático y antisocial que he conocido, y mira que yo conosco a todo el instituto y creeme no hay persona más rarita que el y aparte es EMO osea ni al caso no crees?- Kairi dijo en un tono medio fresa (A/N: para los que no sepan que es fresa: una persona fresa es una persona medio creida, a la que por lo que una amiga de españa me dijo se les dice Pijas.. o algo así)

Las dos comenzaron a seguir platicando aunque Naminé un poco incómoda por el comentario sobre el tal Zexion, no parecía tan mal muchacho.

La campana sonó y Kairi se dirijió a su asiento. Naminé por el contrario se quedó en su asiento la maestra se presentó en el aula y detras de ella venía el chico.

El se sentó en su lugar y las clases comenzaron.

En el receso Naminé se quedó en el aula de clases y se quedó hablando con Zexion; Naminé intentaba ser lo más sociable posible con ese pobre muchacho, inadaptado social.

Llegaron a conocerse bastante bien hasta que Naminé vió en el piso un pequeño cuaderno y lo hojeo.

Poemas era el contenido de la libreta, de todo tipo de poemas desde aborrecimiento hasta románticos.

-Dios mio, Zexion esto es hermoso- Naminé lo miró con fascinación y el simplemente le arrebató de sus manos el cuaderno.

Cuando Zexion iba a protestar la campana sonó y eso significó que el receso había terminado

Las clases fueron igual que siempre escribir, blah blah blah... lo que se hace en una clase común.

Al terminó de las clases Naminé siguió a Zexion y se despidió de el; Naminé señaló a un punto en especial y cuando Zexion volteó a ver al lugar señalado... los labios de Naminé rozaron la pálida mejilla del muchacho, cauzando que el se ruborizará de la manera más vergonzosa del mundo.

Ella corrió y se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado al otro, cuando se cuerpo estaba totalmente perdida de la vista de Zexion el tomó su mejilla y sonrió...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DÍA 20**

Naminé ya se había logrado acoplarse el 100 con todos sus compañeros de clase y hasta con otros salones.

Era un día bastante importante para el instituto, (no importa por cual razón verdad? OO).

Un poco avergonzada Naminé salió de la habitación de sus padres.

El uniforme de gala la hacía ver aun más linda de lo que por lo general ella era. Su madre la había hecho un pequeño cambio, le puso una diadema en su pálido dorado cabello, el cual tambien le había cambiado su estilo. En lugar de tener lo por un lado como solía tenerlo, estaba repartido de las patillas hacia enfrente de sus hombros de ambos lados y lo demás por su espalda (A/N: si no me explique, como se trae normalmente nn)

Su fleco (no se como les digan en otras partes pero en Mexico se le dice fleco! ÒÓ) no estaba distribuido con el objetivo de tapar su blanca frente si no que estaba cubriendo una parte de su frente del lado izquierdo.

La diadema era lo que separaba su cabello partido.

El uniforme de gala era un poco diferente, el color era exactamente el mismo, azul, pero otro tipo de azul. Pero la forma cambiaba, la camisa de este era blanca como siempre de mangas cortas, traían una delicada y sencilla corbata azul, y la falda era un poco más arriba de lo normal, un saco azul con los botones bañados en plata y la diadema azul del mismo material que el saco (A/N: Ok si yo se como doy lata pero no se 1°si saben que es una diadema pero por si no: una diadema es algo que puede ser o de tela o plastica o plástica cubierta con tela, pero como es mi fanfic y yo digo y hago lo que se me da la gana, Naminé trae una de las que son: plástica cubierta con tela un poco grande la diadema. Bueno no los molesto mas XD) la falda y la corbata a diferencia del uniforme de diario no eran cuadriculadas con un azul cielo y rayas azul marino, de hecho eran lisas totalmente de un color azul muy oscuro.

-te vez divina hija- su madre la abrazó y Naminé le devolvió el abrazo.

-te aseguro que así sorprenderas al chico que te guste, sea quien sea- La Sra. Basset bromeó con su hija. La cual se sonrojó

-LORELAI !!!!- se oía a Ansem (DiZ) llamando a su esposa.

Naminé se rió al ver la cara de su madre, ojalá hubiera saado el caracter de su madre. Relajada, comica, sociable, etc.

Por desgracia ella era como su padre, seria, realista, demasiado callada y tímida y muy muy buscapleitos con gente que no era de su agrado.

Naminé desayuno un cereal y se fue a lavar los dientes, tomó su cartera escolar (me estoy comenzando a cansar de tener que poner terminos españoles) y salió de su casa.

Fue a pie a su escuela causando algunas miradas dirijidas a ella.

Llegó por fin a su salón, se dirijió a todas las personas del salón y las saludo con el típico besito mejilla-mejilla, después de saludar a todo el salón se fue a sentar en su lugar y comenzó la clase.

Después de 1 hora de clases, todos se dirijieron al aula máxima de la escuela, esperaron a que les digeran donde sentarse.

La ceremonia comenzó, dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos del instituto, la directora se dirijía a donde estaba el micrófono y todos hicieron una mueca y un pequeño quejido silencioso.

-Bienvenidos nuevos compañeros de este distinguida institusión, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de que sus padres hayan decidido meterlos en este instituto, es un honor para mi tener en esta escuela a las señoritas Jessika Naminé Basset, la cual es hija del senador Ansem "El sabio" y tambien a la hija del expresidente de nuestra localidad Elizabeth Kairi Eldine (que!, no se me ocurrió otro apellido juu!!)...- la directora continuaba hablando mientras Naminé sonreía, genial ella no era la única niña rica del instituto.

-Villa Crepúsculo, me imagino que es la localidad más bella de este país, quiero que sepan mis amados estudiantes que, del censo que se realizó el año pasado nuestro instituto quedó como el mejor instituto de toda villa crepúsculo...-mientras la directora continuaba hablando su largo discurso la calló un azotón de puerta.

-¡¡¡HOLA,!!!- exclamába alegre y energéticamente el chico que había azotado la puerta.

Muchas niñas gritaron y varios hombres le dieron la bienvenida, Zexion apretó hasta romper el vaso de cristal de el que estaba tomando agua, Kairi lo saludó meneando su mano, Sora puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, Naminé solo lo miró memorizando cada una de sus facciones mientras su "yo interior" gritaba de la emoción, tal vez este año no iba a ser tan malo... ¿o si?.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya!!! no se a ustedes pero a mi me medio gustó, no mucho pero mas o menos.

Otro detalle me he metido a mil y un paginas sobre KH y no he podido descubrir los apellidos de nadie más que de Sora, Seplhie y Seifer.

Así que si no les importa yo pondre los apellidos.

Bueno yo he estado leyendo el manga de Kingdom Hearts I y II, y creo que hay muchas actitudes que son muy diferentes tanto en el manga como en el Videojuego.

Sora es un completo idiota, Roxas tambien es muy divertido (y maldice mucho, dice mucho mie&$&/) Riku es más pelionero, Selphie es más encimosa, Kairi es más romántica, Naminé es más... rarita, pero es más genial en el manga.

En fin yo siento que me voy a basar un poquito en el manga así que no se asusten si hago o digo muchas babosadas.

Con respecto al los próximos capis, les tego un sorpreson, Y adivinen que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Mi hermana en Mayo va dos semanas a Japón y me va a comprar todo lo que se encuentre de KH.

Solo me compre el Play Station 3 para Rock Band y todos los KH de hecho en japón tienen la versión para PS3 de el paquete "Final Mix" en el cual viene: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep (en el que viene el trailer al final de kingdom hearts 2 el de los muchachos con Armadura), El kingdom Hearts: 365/9 (o algo así) que habla sobre todo lo que Roxas hizo mientras Sora estaba en el huevo, este juego te da la opción de cambiar de miembro de la Orgy XIIIy hay rumores de que hay un minijuego que prueba tu inteligencia en un MINI GAME que se llama "Roxas' school" donde en el instituto de Villa Crepúsculo tienes que hacer Deportes pasar los examenes no dejar que Seifer te haga la vida imposible etc etc , y el otro no me acuerdo cual es.

Les quiero dar las grax por todos los reviews que me han dejado en mi fic "Playing with my heart" en el cual nunca se imaginaran quien es malo (no no es Riku)


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias por los reviews!!!!

KINGDOM HEARTS NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Joven Hikari es un placer verle de nuevo, hace 20 días ingresamos y usted no había venido puedo saber por que- la directora decía roja de la furia.

-Gueno pus si usted insiste se lo contaré pero en la dirección- el chico sonreía burlonamente.

Naminé se sonrojo al ver su deslumbrante sonrisa pero le cortó la inspiración una voz que decía "Hermano engreido" Naminé volteó la cara y vió al emisor de la palabra, el novio de Kairi, Sora.

-Joven cuentenos a todos por que, no solo a mi, sus admiradoras estan desesperadas- la directora alzaba una ceja con mirada retadora.

-Ok hicimos una fiesta por que era el cumpleaños de Mikuru y pues hicimos una fiesta, le pedimos a Yamato que nos consiguiera una buena banda y pues ya, pasó lo de siempre, la cumpleañera se emborrachó igual que todos los demás yo estaba en el baño cuando un tipo gritó "HAY VIENE SEGURIDAD" y pues varios salieron y pues arrestaron a varios, pero yo no había tomado ni una sola gota así que mis padres me castigaron por hacer una fiesta diciendo que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Mikuru mi antigua novia- Roxas decía seriamente y con la mirada un poco avergonzada.

Roxas sin preguntar la opinión de la directora fue y se sentó a lado de Hayner, su mejor amigo.

-Ps... Nami?- Kairi la llamó pícaramente causando que Naminé saliera de su burbuja mental.

-Kairi, ¿quien es el? - Naminé se sonrojó tímidamente mientras Kairi sonreía de la emoción.

-El es Roxas el hermano de mi novio Sora, son mellizos, osea te juro que es la persona más cómica de este planeta, y tambien es muy, pero muy apuesto- Kairi sonreía mirando el rubor en las mejillas de Naminé.

-¿Y tiene novia?... en que estoy pensando, olvidalo- Naminé se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada un poco triste.

-Nami, no te pongas así nena, si quieres podemos salir juntos, Sora, tu, Roxas y yo, al centro comercial esta tarde y ahí lo conoceras, y si hay problemas, tranquila, va en nuestro salón- Kairi le sonrió alegremente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXX-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegué!- Naminé informó abriendo la puerta de la casa -¿Mamá... Papá?-

Lentamente se dirijió a la cocina donde encontró una nota en el refrigerador:

_Querida Naminé:_

_Hola princesa, bueno tu padre y yo salimos a una reunión y tal vez lleguemos muy tarde, si tu deseas ve a comer a la calle, hay dinero en el cajón de ropa interior de tu padre por si necesitas algo._

_Atte: Tus padres que te aman._

Naminé corrió y agarró su celular llamando a Kairi.

**Negrita: Kairi**

_Cursiva: Naminé_

_-Kairi, Hola soy Nami oye perdon si interrumpí en algo pero, si me dejaron ir, es más mis padres van a llegar super tarde según la nota que me dejaron en la nevera-_

**-Muy bien eso es todo baby, bueno que te parece si vienes a mi casa... no mejor yo voy a la tuya y te escojo ropa y por la parte de los mellizos tu tranquis que Sora no se le despega a Roxas!-**

_Bueno mejor me voy, hasta luego aquí te espero byebye-_

Naminé gritó de la emoción.

Corrió hacia el 3° piso de su casa y se metió en su baño para darse una ducha a toda velocidad apenas se estaba secando cuando llamaron a la puerta y salió corriendo en toalla.

Kairi la saludó y la miró, "Estas hecha un desastre!" le dijo y la jaló, subió las escaleras y la metió en su cuarto para que se pusiera la ropa interior.

Naminé abrió la puerta y Kairi sonrió.

Escabulleron en su armario y encontraron lo que buscaban, una delicada camiseta de tirantas azul junto con una falda del mismo color, los zapatos unos tenis Puma blancos con azul y listo,

Kairi amarró con un listón su delicado y sedoso cabello, colocando la coleta de un lado, habían unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que se escapaban de la coleta, al final Kairi dijo que no estaba muy convencida y le dejó el cabello suelto con un moño azul.

"Divina" Kairi se enorgulleció de su trabajo y se marcharon para ir al centro de Villa Crepúsculo.

Ambas llegaron directo a comprarse un helado y los encontraron sentados discutiendo... que cosa tan rara (sarcasmo)

-Hola- Kairi corrió hacia ellos y los saludó.

Naminé caminó lentamente hacia ellos con los helados en las manos haciendo un intento por no caerse.

Roxas se levantó y se dirijió a Kairi -Y ella es...-

-Se llama Naminé y es muy sensible así que comportate como una persona de 14 años. OK?!- Kairi susurró, y Roxas asintió con aburrimiento.

-Bueno Roxi te dejamos solo, quiero llevar a Kairi al cine- Sora inventó una excusa para dejarlos solos.

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco dirijiendose hacia Naminé - Pero, me quedo con el helado-

Kairi y Sora se fueron tomados de la mano y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Naminé no sabía como comenzar una conversación y estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-NO eres muy sociable, verdad- Roxas levantó la ceja remarcando el no.

-ehm... pues soy muy tímida- Naminé miró a un lado decepcionada.

-Tch... que aburrido- Roxas se levantó y se comenzó a alejarse.

-Joven Hikari, por favor detengase- Naminé se levantó y tomó su mano.

-Oye hablame cuando seas más sociable, y no me llames joven Hikari, solo me llama así la directora- Roxas dijo con voz incrédula.

La mirada de Naminé tuvo muchos cambios: primero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, sus ojos se convirtieron cristalinos y luego lo miró con enojo.

Roxas la miró y pensó "Hey que pasó con la niña Puppy-eyes"

-Ok, puedes decir mil y un estupideces que me imagino que es lo único que emana de tu boca, pero exijo como mujer un poco de respeto y perdón si mi Strato económico y social es demasiado para tu pequeña y cerrada mente- Naminé dijo para intentar ofenderlo como el lo había hecho.

-Perdón, que?- Roxas se sorprendió al ver el total cambio de actitud.

-Como aparte de imbécil, eres sordo?- Naminé remarcó con sarcasmo y cruzó los brazos.

Despues de mil y un palabras insultosas Kairi y Sora llegaron diciendose entre ellos "Hay mira se agradan".

Mientras Naminé decía -Cabeza de pipí (orina)- y Roxas respondía - Perra-

Ambos se dieron la espalda infantilmente. Kairi y Sora sospecharon que algo andaba mal.

-Que tal si vamos al Dance Dance Revolution- Sora propuso

-Perdón Sora, pero recordé que tengo ¡COSAS QUE HACER!- Naminé sonrió remarcando sus palabras, con tal de ofender a Roxas, el cual hizo biscoz.

Naminé se despidió de todos menos de Roxas, lo miró de frente y se volteó bruscamente para que sus cabellos lo golperaran

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, FIN DE SEMANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Después de una larga y complicada semana llegó su hermoso fin, lo cual alegraba a Naminé, iría con sus padres a unas cabañas que quedaban cerca de la playa.

Un fin de semana familiar y sin apuros.

Naminé empacó sus cosas y se dirijió a el "Pontiac" de su padre.

La señora Lorelai podía llegar a ponerse histérica cuando su marido tomaba el automovil.

Una vez dentró del carro el equipaje y ellos adentro. Arrancaron camino a las cabañas.

Durante el camino Naminé les platicó a sus padres sobre ese desagradable chico que acababa de conocer de nombre, Roxas Hikari.

Al oir el nombre del chico ambos comenzaron a romper en carcajadas incontenibles.

Ansem (DiZ) le contó a su hija que la señora Hikari era la mejor amiga de la infancia de su madre y que el señor Hikari era uno de los empleados de su padre, así que por naturaleza solían ser de los mejores amigos de la familia. De hecho ellos eran los padrinos de bautizo de los mellizos Roxas y Sora.

Naminé quedó atónita ante el comentario de sus padres, mientras su yo interior maldecía y lloraba.

Naminé preguntó sobre si su famila conocía a la familia de su compañero de clase y por el momento mejor amigo hombre, Zexion .

Sus padres asintieron y le contaron que alguna vez la compañía del padre de Zexion, le hizo bastante competencia a la de su padre, pero que la madre de Zexion fue amiga de la universidad de su madre.

Naminé sonrió y despues de una larga hora de camino llegaron a las cabañas donde bajaron el equipaje y se dirijieron a su habitación.

Naminé entró y sonrió al ver el ambiente que la rodeaba, era algo rústico y muy hermoso decorado con cuados de grandes artistas y un piano en la sala de estar. Cuando entró a ver su habitación se emocionó al verlo, pareciera que había sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella.

Naminé llegó directo a bañarse, cenar e irse a dormir.

A la mañana se despertó y fue directo a desayunar.

Entrando se llevó la sorpresa de que había una nota en la mesa y sus padres no estaban...

_Hola Princesa:_

_Ven a la piscina que esta bajando el hotel a la derecha te quiero presentar a unos amigos nuestros y darte una sorpresota._

_Tu Padre que te ama 3_

Naminé comenzó a reir, los intentos de su padre por ser moderno eran aveces en vano.

Naminé obedeció a la nota y se dirigió a su cuarto para ir por su traje de baño cuando recordó que ¡Había dejado su bañador en Villa Crepúsculo!

Naminé se puso un mini short una camisa de tirantas ambos verdes clarito. Se puso un gorro del mismo color unas sandalias verdes pistacho y bajó las escaleras.

-Y entonces yo le dije, Que le pasa al mundo! Obvio que no lo haré, osea duh!- Se oyó mientras Naminé bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, solamente una persona hablaba así...

-KAIRI!- naminé bajó aún más rápido las escaleras, de las cuales, brincó las últimas seis.

La pelirroja se volteó y la recibió de brazos abiertos.

-Que estas haciendo aquí Nami, osea yo como no se... te extrañe!- Kairi dijo mientras intentaba alzar su camisa.

Naminé se ruborizó y rápidamente bajó la camisa. Naminé le explicó que había olvidado su traje de baño. Kairi sonrió y la jaló del brazo.

Pronto estaban en la habitación donde estaba hospedada Kairi y su familia, era un poco más sencilla que en la que estaba hospedada Naminé pero eso era lo menos importante.

-Sal!- Kairi ordenaba intendando abrir la puerta de baño mientras desde adentro se oía "Me niego".

Kairi corrió a la cocina y tomó la Llave Maestra y abrió la puerta del baño.

Jalando a Naminé del brazo, la sacó del baño, la cual con su mano izquierda intentaba cubrir su revelado cuerpo.

Kairi se sorprendió al verla... ¡MALDITA, QUE DELGADA ERA!

-Nami... eres muy delgada, no comes?- Kairi alzó la ceja y la miró con sospecha.

-QUE!, Por supuesto que no, de hecho como demasiado, me alimento lo suficientemente bien- Naminé regañó a Kairi por su comentario, así quitando el brazo que la cubría, y hasta la misma Kairi la niña más mona del instituto se había sonrojado.

Sus delicadas curvas en desarrollo destacaban de aquel delagadisimo cuerpo, A su blanca piel, se le hacía un efecto en el cual la hacia ver más... no importa.

-Te ves divinamente hermosa- Kairi la abrazó mientras ella hacia lo mismo -Creo que ya no será problema lo de mi traje de baño- ambas comenzaron a reir por el comentario de Naminé.

Naminé se volvió a poner la ropa que traía puesta y ambas bajaron a la piscina donde encontaron a los padres de ambas, los cuales sonrieron, parecía que ya se conocieran.

Naminé estaba del lado de la orilla de la piscina hablando con Kairi, cuando derepente se escuchó el grito de unas niñas pequeñas Naminé se giró para ver que era y... SE DIÓ LA SORPRESA DE QUE ALGUIEN SE HABÍA AVENTADO A LA PISCINA Y LA ACABABA DE DEJAR EMPAPADA.

-Osea hello bobito que te sucede acabas de mojar a mi Best Friend, ay Hola- Kairi en un principio lo estaba regañando pero repentinamente sonrió y lo saludó

-Jeje, perdón a quien mojé... Rayos mojé a una bruja- el acusado ya comenzaba a disculparse y en cuanto vió que era Naminé bromeó un poco.

-Que te pasa: tarado, imbécil, decerebrado, me largo de Villa Crepúsculo para no mirar tu apestoso rostro y mira donde te encuentro, que suerte la mía!- Naminé se puso roja de la furia y rabia que sentía.

El rubio salió de la piscina y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Naminé se sintió como en una película de fantasía, apesar de que era un decerebrado, tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo, lo vió y hasta le salieron burbujitas de colores (como las que salen en los Animes cuando pasa algo muy cursi o romantico, tomen en cuenta que me está costando mucho trabajo ser femenina).

-Oye? Estas bien...- Roxas alzó la ceja viendo la mirada perdida de Naminé moviendo su mano enfrente de su cara, Naminé salió de su mundo y lo miró tan cerca de ella -Toma- el apartó la mirada sonrojado entregandole una toalla.

Naminé comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando en su bañador, acto que logró que Roxas se sonrojara, de un momento a otro pasó de ser una mocosa desagradable para convertirse en un niña en crecimiento muy linda.

Naminé comenzo a secarse con la toalla, dejando su ropa al sol para que se secara.

Pero pareciera que todo era planeado pues Roxas le arrebató la toalla, la cargó y se aventó con ella en brazos a la piscina.

En cuanto salió lo abofeteó y salió llorando de la piscina dejando su ropa y todas sus cosas.

Escurriendo el agua subió las escaleras por las cuales cayó muchas veces y se encerró en la habitación del hotel.

Tocaron la puerta y vió que era Sora.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

-Oye realmente lo lamento, pero mi hermano lo hizo jugando- Sora se disculpó.

-Jugando? Ese imbécil que tienes por hermano me lastimó!- Naminé exclamó llorando aún más fuerte.

-Perdona, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder-

-Puedes estar seguro de eso, y además por que te vienes a disculpar tu si el que me lastimó fue el,-

-Mi hermano está totalmente avergonzado de sus inmaduros actos, pero así somos el y yo- Sora sonrió un poco y Naminé arqueó la ceja.

-Bueno Sora la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de perdonar el enclenque que tienes por hermano, a menos que...- Naminé miró a Sora con una mirada malevola y Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo -el personalmente venga a disculparse, me invite a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que su economía le permita, pero quiero que sea bastante costoso, y tambien quiero que venga con ropa de gala a pedirmelo- Sora abrió los ojos como platos mirando a los ojos de Naminé, -Naminé tienes que estar bromeando, si todo esto es una broma mira: 1 mi hermano jamás ha invitado a una mujer a salir, y en toda su vida a tenido 3 novias, 2 mi hermano es un avaro, no paga ni su propia comida con el pretexto de que no trae su billetera, 3 Mi hermano ni en un millón de años se vestiría con un traje de gala!- Sora intentó convencer a Naminé pero ella se negó a todo lo que Sora dijera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ES QUE ESA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA!- Roxas se pusó rojo de la furia. Sora estaba acorralado en el sofá.

-Hermanito, te juro que esas fueron sus palabras, yo intenté convencerla de que no lo harías pero se negó a cada una de mis palabras- Sora se encogió de hombros mientras su hermano lo acorralaba.

-Pero esa bruja me va a oir, y si cree que la voy a llevar a un super restaurante con las silla de oro está mal de la cabezaaa...aah (tono cantado)... Sora, tengo un plan- Roxas sonrió malevolamente y Sora se encogió de hombros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé estaba en la puerta de su habitación del hotel, esperando a que el hombre que la había invitado a salir llegara, y por su propio bienestar que fuera pronto.

-Hola bruja- se escuchó de la nada la voz dell irritante pero apuesto muchacho.

-Hola inept...! Pero que diablos!- Naminé se sorprendió al ver al joven en una ropa totalmente normal. Vaqueros negros, una camisa negra con una calaverita de Avenged Sevenfold (por favor si no conocen a esta banda les pido que busquen la insignia), una ligera chaqueta roja con estrellas negras y unos Vans cuadriculados.

Roxas la cargó y ella gritó y golpeó su cabeza, pero a el no le importó, solamente se montó en su patineta y comenzó a andar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quien te crees para hacerme estó retrasado sin cerebro!?- Naminé pusó cara de furia y giró la vista hacia otro lado, Roxas la llevó dentro usando caprichosamente sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-El rey de Roma- Roxas se burló de ella y ella se sonrojó.

Roxas la tomó de la mano y la metió en un lugar el cual le dió escalofríos.

Dentro del lugar sonaba música rítmica, unas sillas llenas de gente, en el centro gente bailando.

-Se puede saber a donde me has llevado Hikari- Naminé susurró en el oído de Roxas un poco enfadada.

-Que tu papi jamás te habló sobre las fiestas de la gente de 3° clase- Roxas se tambien susurró en su oído y ella se sonrojó, ese rubio la estaba haciendo enloquecer, no sabía que la enloquecía más, su locura y desenfreno o su belleza.

-Pero y las invitaciones, los padres, el champagne- Naminé abrió los ojos

Naminé preguntó que celebraban y Roxas se hechó a carcajadas "La locura adolescente" Roxas contestó y Naminé sonrió.

Ambos se fueron a sentar a una pequeña mesa, Naminé no podía dejar de ver como algunos hombres la miraban, como unos novios se comían a besos... y la pista de baile.

-Naminé... ¿quieres bailar?- Roxas preguntó con un leve sonroje en sus mejillas, no lo hizo por la atracción que sentía por la rubia, si no por su adorable mirada captando cada uno de los movimientos de los tantos bailarines que había en la pista de baile.

-Yo?- Naminé se señaló tiernamente y arqueó sus labios revelando una adorable sonrisa y respondió un "Por supuesto".

Naminé le dió un ligero beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

Ambos se pararon en la pista hasta que Naminé preguntó "¿Que hacemos?"

-Roxas gracias por esta noche en serio no se como agradecrete- Naminé sonreía mientras salían.

-No tienes que agradecermelo, Creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que tu padre me mate- Roxas bromeó y montó a Naminé en la patineta y comenzó a llevarla a su casa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Papá has visto mi maleta- Naminé preguntó vestida con unos pantalones entubados y una chamarra negra, por debajo de la chaqueta y los pantalones traía su traje de ballet.

-Ya está en el auto, ¡Vamonos que se te va a hacer tarde- Ansem(DiZ) respondió ya arriba del auto.

Naminé corrió hacia el auto ubicado en el portón de su "pequeña casa".

-Papá esta vez si vas a ir al recital de ballet, o tampoco vas a ir- Naminé preguntó un poco molesta, pues ni su padre ni su madre asistían a sus recitales.

Ansem estaba apunto de contestar cuando el chofer avisó que ya habían llegado.

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó del auto fastidiada, mucha gente decía que ella tenía una vida perfecta y feliz, pero la verdad era que su vida no era precisamente color de rosa, sus padres no solían pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pues siempre estaban trabajando.

Naminé abrió las puertas del salón cubierto de espejos donde ella y su grupo ensayaban ballet.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y de repente una luz se encendió, era la luz de un televisor que había sido prendido. Naminé se giró al oir el sonido de la Sinfonía número 9 de Bethoveen.

En el televisor aparecía un recital de Ballet que su grupo había hecho, de hecho varia gente lo tomo como el mejor recital que había hecho su grupo.

De la nada un hombre vestido de negro con rojo con un casco negro apareció aplaudiendo.

-Bellísimo mi querida bruja, eres toda una artista- El hombre dijo amenazadoramente con un ligero toque de burla con crueldad, Naminé sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre estaba frente a Naminé con el puño en el delicado estómago de Naminé, mandandola a los espejos que quedaban en tu ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolaz gente adivinen que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESCUBRÍ QUE LO DE EL KH: 358/2 DAYS ERA PURO MITOTE.!!!!!!!!

Ouch me duelen mis deditos escribí todo esto en un día soy la onda... bueno la verdad no.

Les quiero dar toooooooodas las gracias por los reviews los quelo muxote gente.

Nakis te adoro y tambien soy tu fan número uno 1#!!!!!!!!!!!

Se me fue la inspiración

ByEbYe


	3. Capítulo 3

WoLaZ mis amix y lectores-escritores.

Ya se sabe el discurso que solo la historia me pertenece y lo demás no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naminé estaba aterrorisada, se arrastraba para no usar la pierna lastimada pero, aquel raro ser la tiró hacia los espejos, de nuevo.

Naminé gritó cuando se le incrustaron más cristales en su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué eres!?-Naminé gritó desesperada.

-Que soy, Quien soy y Por que a ti, es lo menos que te interesa saber, ya que estas apunto de morir- El ser estaba apunto de congelar totalmente su corazón. Pero se detuvo un momento.

En un momento de descuido Naminé intentó levantarse, y apesar de que su pierna le doliera como los mil diabos se paró y corrió como pudo.

El hombre la abrazó por atras y la giró para que lo viera desde enfrente.

-Tienes razón soy una cobarde, y no tengo la más mínima idea de quien seas, pero no seré débil... no de nuevo- Naminé frunció el ceño causando que aún más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cuando al parecer el hombre estaba riendo, ella escupió en su cara.

Naminé ya estaba pálida por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

-Te mataré tan lenta y dolorosamente que haré que ruegues por tu muerte- el sujeto se limpió con su mano la saliva que su víctima la había "regalado", y atravez del casco sonrió.

El hombre la tiró de nuevo a los espejos, pero esta vez no se quejó, no gritó, no hizo nada. -Veo que te estás intentando hacer la fuerte. pero veamos por cuanto tiempo-

El hombre creó una especie de daga de hielo y se la incrustó en el estómago. A este acto Naminé no pudo resistirse y gritó a todo pulmón.

Se subió encima de su delicado y frágil cuerpo y en cuanto intentó golpear su rostro , algo lo había golpeado tan fuerte y rápido que no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

Naminé se giró a ver a su salvador y vió que era un hombre que a juzgar por su estatura podría ser de su edad o un par de años más grande. Estaba cubierto por una brillante armadura (como la KH: Birth by Sleep) y dos espadas en forma de llaves.

El hombre de la armadura tomó en sus brazos a Naminé, Ella intentó safarse de su agarré pero el la dejó en una esquina, tenía que acabar con ese tipo.

-Tu quien diablos eres!- El agresor de Naminé preguntó enfurecido.

-"Que soy, Quien soy y Por que a ti, es lo menos que te interesa saber, ya que estas apunto de morir" eso fue lo que le dijiste a ella y ahora yo te lo he de repetir- El caballero exclamó haciendo aparecer de nuevo esas extrañas espadas.

Rápidamente el hombre que lastimó a la rubia saltó hacia el caballero, el cual solamente se defendió y velozmenete lo atacó.

El hombre lanzo una especie de hielo congelando parte de su brazo. Pero el simplemente estrelló ese brazo contra una pared, causando que el hielo se volviera añicos.

Naminé observaba toda la pelea desde la esquina, a veces pensaba que si ella recibiera los golpes que estaba recibiendo el caballero, ella ni en un millón de años sería capaz de levantarse.

El hombre que manejaba el hielo convirtió su puño en hielo puro y golpeó tan fuerte la armadura de aquel caballero causando que saliera volando justo a un lado de donde estaba Naminé, la armadura se había cuartedado pero el se levantó.

Rápidamente se levantó corrió, pateó la barbilla del hombre de negro causando que se elevara un poco y despues de eso, dejo salir una de sus espadas en forma de llaves y golpeó su casco causando que se cuarteara y una parte de el casco se cayera, todo esto fue a una velocidad impresionante.

El hombre del traje rojo con negro cayó primero al suelo, el caballero cayó depués y rapidamente puso su pie en su pecho y la punta de su espada en su cuello.

-Si vas a materme hazlo, pero dime quien eres para que desde abajo te mi tumba te maldiga- el hombre rojo exijió mientras tocía sangre.

-Mi nombre es Ven, miembro de los caballeros que se encargan de cuidar con sus vidas la seguridad de Kingdom Hearts, nosotros protegemos las llaves espada, y nos encargamos de eliminar a bastardos como tu. Y hemos tenido exito, pues ya hemos acabado con la vida de Xehanort, y estoy a punto de acabar con la tuya- contesto heróicamente.

-Bueno Ven... fue en placer conocerte pero me temo que debo de ¡Retirarme!- El hombre abrió un portal y desapareció.

El caballero que se hacía llamar así mismo como Ven estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que el hombre de rojo y negro; pero unas dulces y agonizantes palabaras que pedían ayuda lo detuvieron.

Se giró a verla y la ayudó a leventarse, El notó su pierna herida y la cargó estilo de bodas.

-No, yo puedo...- las palabras de Naminé eran casi un susurró, pero el hizo lo que ella le pidió la bajó y abrió un portal al cual el se dirijió.

Naminé cojeó (caminar casi brincando con un solo pie) hasta la localización del hombre que había salvado su vida.

En cuanto llegó a donde el estaba, alzó la parte baja de su casco, revelando desde la mitad de su nariz hacia abajo de su rostro.

Lentamente Naminé se acercó a el y... ¡LO BESÓ!

Atravez del casco, el salvador de Naminé se sonrojó como un tomate hirviendo.

El caballero colocó sus manos cubiertas por metal sobre la cintura de Naminé (por la parte de atras, abajo de la espalda y arriba de la colita n.n ).

Despues de un buen momento el cual duró bastante, Naminé se separó lentamente y una vez ya separada abrió sus ojos, bajando la parte que había alzado del casco de caballero para besarlo.

-Gracias, te importaría si te llamo por tu nombre, Ven...- Naminé sonrió, pero depués de acabar de hablar, se desmayó por toda la sangre que había perdido.

Ven la tomó en su brazos abrió un portal y la dejó recostada en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, pues sabía que en unos cinco minutos llegarían Pence, Hayner y Olette.

Volvió a abrir un portal y desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hayner si sigues comiendo tanto helado un día tu estómago va a revenetar y te vas a acordar de... ¡Oh santo cielo HAYNER!- Olette gritó al ver el cuerpo de Naminé desangrandose.

Rápidamente Hayner llegó a donde se encontraba Olette.

-¿Es Naminé?- Hayner casi susurró, y velozmente Hayner tomó en brazos a Naminé y Olette solo lo siguó les dijeron a Pence y a Roxas que ni siquiera subieran.

Bajaron a toda velocidad, y fueron corriendo hasta el hospital principal de Villa Crepúsculo.

Llegando al hospital no pasaron a sala de espera, pero tampoco estaban en sala de urgencia. En cuanto un doctor los vió, tomó Naminé en brazos y la llevaron a Emergencias donde inmediatamente fue atendida.

--XXX--

Naminé abrió los ojos cansada, miró a todo su cuerpo, traía un suero en la mano derecha, no traía los jeans entubados ni su chaqueta, su cabello estaba suelto, traía una bata de hospital, se escuchaba un aturdidor sonido, el cual parecía que tomaba si su corazón estaba funcionando como debía.

-ma...ma- Naminé susurró agotada.

La señora Lorelai quería abrazarla y tomarla en sus brazos pero, recordó lo que el Doctor le había dicho.

Naminé intentó caminar pero se sentía cansada, pesada y mareada.

-Qué pasó nena, todo fue tan repentino, estabamos en un reunión de tu padre y nos llamaron del hospital diciendo que necesitabas sangre por que habías perdido un 45 por ciento, me puedes explicar que rayos fue lo que pasó- Lorelai estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

De la nada entró una enfermera diciendole que tenía que marcharse pues le iban a hacer un chequeo.

**En otra parte XD**

Roxas caminaba por el centro de la ciudad escuchando música en su I-Pod. Cuando vió a su ex novia Mikuru acercandose a el.

-Roxas, esto es terrible dicen que Naminé está en el hospital, mucha gente dice que la intentaron matar, pero dicen que en cuanto le abrieron para ver su no tenía restos de cuchillo dentro de la piel, los doctores se sorprendieron. Tenía un pedazo de hielo!. Y no creas que era pequeño, de hecho era como 1/4 de daga, tu me entiendes, la mitad de la mitad. Y sabes que es lo peor, han sometido a ese hielo a mil y un pruebas y hasta el momento es imposible de deterretir- Mikuru informó a Roxas el cual parecía bastante sorprendido.

-NO se que la haya atacado, pero lo de lo que si estoy segura es que no fue algo humano, por lo menos no normal- Mikuru bajó la mirada y Roxas se vió indiferente... pero de cierta forma preocupado.

--OO--

El anochecer había llegado. Lorelai y DiZ se habían ido a la casa, pues no estaba permitido que estuvieran ahí la noche.

Naminé no podía conciliar el sueño estaba sola, y muy muy aburrida.

Sintió como una corriente de aire invadió su cuarto haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos sorprendida.En cuanto ella se sentó en la cama para ver quien era casi grita. Era aquel hombre que había salvado su vida.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- el hombre de la armadura susurró abriendo de nuevo la ventana. -ESPERA!- Naminé intentó levantarse pero, curiosamente no pudo.

-Me gustaría verte, tu sabes sin esa armadura- Naminé se sonrojó un poco, pero el se negó. -No tengo permitido mostrarme a nadie ni a nada-

Naminé se levantó de la cama como pudo y vovió a levantar la parte inferior de su casco.

Naminé colocó su dedo índice sobre los delicados labios de "su caballero".

-Me gustaría saber a quien es el que estoy apunto de besar de nuevo- Naminé lo miró con... timidez?.

-Creo que fui bastante claro, mi nombre es Ven y NO tengo permitido mostrar mi rostro- el joven habló siendo bastante explícito.

Naminé se fue acercando lentamente a Ven hasta que sus labios tuvieron un delicado contacto.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Ven brincó por la ventana, pero antes de esfumarse recostó a Naminé en su cama, la cual sonrió.

-Hasta luego "mi caballero"- Naminé sonrió ruborizada figiendo estar dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ansem, quiero saber que diablos es lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Naminé?- Lorelai suplicó a Ansem con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No lo se, pero puedes estar segura de algo, no fue humano y pues la verdad yo creo que...- Diz intentaba tranqulizar a su acompañante la cual su mirada lo interrumpió.

Lorelai miró a DiZ con pánico y susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos el nombre de la persona la cual ellos odiaban más en este mundo. "Xehanorth".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un conjunto de hombres en gabardinas negras estaban sentados en una habitación color marfil.

Todos sentados en unas sillas. Algunas sillas más altas que otras pero todas rodeaban al centro de la habitación. 11 hombres y una mujer.

-Alguien me puede explicar, por que Número Xll no está precente- Un hombre bastante alto exclamó furioso. Pero un hombre aún más grande pareció decirle y explicarle sobre la aucencia de aquel chico.

-Por lo que he escuchado Xehanorth esta vivo, aunque eso sea tecnicamente imposible, me parece muy sospechoso¿Alguien más tiene algun avance?- el hombre de la silla más alta informó y preguntó.

Un encapuchado el cual su estatura era la más reducida de todos se levantó y comenzó a hablar: -He confirmado que Xehanorth está vivó, pues su secuaz ha atacado, y apesar de que sea imposible yo creo que el está vivo, por que otro motivo atacaría el inepto de su secuaz, su victima ha sido la bruja Naminé, y apesar de que ella no recuerda ni lo más mínimo, estoy seguro de que corre grave peligro, y si a ustedes no les importaría me gustaría estar acargo de la protección de la bruja- Las palabras del joven fueron claras y precisas, todos asintieron y el hombre de la silla más alta se levantó -Tenemos fé en que cuidaras a la bruja número 6... Zexion-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naminé despertó velozmente, tuvo un sueño bastante retorcido.

Soñó que el novio de Kairi, Sora era atravesado por una de esas llaves espada y su corazón salía, se convertía en una cosita super tierna; en su sueño una niña parecida a Kairi solo que con el cabello corto era rodeada por las cositas negras y abrazaba a el ser en el que Sora se había transformado al parecer por miedo e intento de protección. Rapidamente Sora volvía a ser un humano. En el sueño tambien estaba Riku, un pato bastante curioso y una especie de perro, el cual se veía bastante torpe por cierto. Después del conmovedor momento, todo se volvía negro y aterrador, se vió a ella misma desnuda entre toda la oscuridad, y observó al hermano de Sora, Roxas tambien desnudo, Naminé intentó hablar pero no podía, intentó acercarse a Roxas y tampoco lo lograba. Pronto unos brazos de oscuridad tomaban a Roxas y se lo llevaban.

-Señorita Naminé, tiene visitas- la enfermera informó abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a su visita.

A Naminé se le iluminó el día al ver a Zexion con un ramo de flores y un pequeño cartel que decía _"Mejorate Pronto". _Lentamente,Zexion dejó el regalo en una mesa y se sentó a un lado de Naminé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Zexion se sonrojó un poco al preguntar.

Naminé dijo que se encotraba bien y le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Zexion frunció el ceño cuando le habló acerca del caballero.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca- Naminé bromeó un poco -Es decir, nadie cree en los caballeros con armaduras que van a salvar tu vida, y esas extrañas espadas en forma de llaves-

Zexion colocó su mano sobre la boca de Naminé y sacó un extraño libro, de un momento a otro, vientos salvajes comenzaron a aparecer de la nada en la habitación. -Creeme, no estas loca-

Naminé sonrió, siempre había sido fan de lo paranormal, pero jamás creyó que fuera cierto.

-Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese caballero que salvó tu vida- Zexion exijió con mirada seria.

-Bueno es como de tu estatura, mas o menos... tal vez un poco más alto, su piel es blanca, su voz es firme y segura, su armadura era como un bronce y plata muy oscuros... ah! y dice que se llama Ven- Naminé explicó sonriendo.

Zexion abrió los... el ojo como plato sorprendido al oir el nombre del caballero, preguntó a Naminé si estaba segura del nombre del caballero y ella asintió. -No puede ser Ven... Ven está muerto- Zexion pensó en voz alta, causando que Naminé abriera los ojos como platos y comenzara a llorar.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando, el está vivo, yo lo se, el salvó mi vida, el me vino a ver ayer, el!... me besó- Naminé exclamó histérica y susurró la última parte.

-Ven era un caballero el cual cuidaba las llave espadas, hace muchos años, el peleó contra Xehanorth y murió en la batalla junto con Xehanorth- Zexion intentó explicarle a Naminé, pero ella se negaba y contradecía todo lo que Zexion le decía.

Zexion no lo pudo soportar más y salió de la habitación dejando a Naminé sola y llorando.

--

El anochecer había llegado y Roxas estaba caminando por el parque de Villa Crepúsculo.

El sonreía todo el camino, miraba al cielo y sonreía aún más, hubo un momento en le que rió.

Escuchó unos pasos a unos cuantos metros de el y se puso alerta. No mucha gente andaría por Villa Crepúsculo a las 11:00 pm (23:00 horas).

Prontó el se giró con velocidad, hizo aparecer dos llaves espadas y cortó por la mitad la roca que le habían aventado.

-Tan atento como siempre- Se oyó a lo lejos, Roxas solo frunció el ceño e hizo desaparecer las dos llaves espadas. -¿Que quieres Zexion? Un día me vaz a matar de un infarto- Roxas protestó molesto.

-Últimamente has estado faltando mucho a las reuniones de la Organización, Axel está muy preocupado- Zexion bromeó un poco.

-Dile a Xenmas que lo lamento, pero he tenido mejores cosas que hacer- Roxas protestó enfadado.

-¿A sí? Qué puede ser más importante que ir a TUS obligaciones? estar llendo con tu noviecita y salvar gatitos- Zexion comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Eso no es de tu incunvencia- Roxas intentó evadir el debate.

-Dicen que Xehanorth está vivo de nuevo- Zexion informó serio y Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Te voy advirtiendo una cosa Roxas, no quiero que tengas el más mínimo contacto con la bruja, sabes que si Xehanorth se entera de que esta viva estamos muertos- Zexion tomó este tema muy seriamente.

-Y tu quien eres para impedirmelo, y otra cosa no se llama Bruja se llama Naminé- Roxas se pusó serio y le dió una mirada enfadada a Zexion.

-Corre un enorme peligro, claro que eso a ti te es indiferente, pues tu solo buscas placer propio- Zexion frunció aun más el ceño.

-Por si no lo sabes yo también me preocupo por ella no solamente por que estoy enamorado de ella, igual que tú- Roxas estaba apunto de salir de sus casillas.

-Esto es lo único que tengo para decirte, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no como Roxas... Y muchísimo menos como Ven- Zexion miró seriamente a Roxas el cual solamente abrió los ojos totalmente. Y dejó caer la cartera (pa' mis paisanos: mochila) donde tenía guardada la armadura de Ven, de la cual cayó el casco.

--

KYA!! me gustó el final lo demás apesta.

Domo arigatou por los reviews que me han dejado gente.

Los amo BeZoZ byebye.

Portense muy requete mal! 8D


End file.
